I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by craigsbaby08
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Madison Wilson was a normal 17 year old girl. She lived in Odessa and was a huge football fan. But she never really knew why people cared so much about it. She finds out the answer, getting help along the way from some unexcepted peo
1. Days Go By

* * *

**I do not own anyhting having to do with the movie. I do own Madison, Kay, Jason, and Ashley. I love this movie sooo much and I think that Don Billingsley aka Garret Helund is the hottest thing. **

* * *

** Madison Wilson walked down the empty hallways of the high school. She**

had stayed after to watch the football practice like she did every since the

beginning of her freshman year. She let out a small sigh as she opened her locker

and stared at the contents inside. The door was covered with magnets that spelled

out the word Mojo. It was common of many of the people in the school to have

there lockers covered with that word. It wasn't exactly known how the school got

the word Mojo, but many people spent hours trying to come up with reasons for it. 

Madison closed the locker with a loud thud and made her way to the doors. She

pushed open the double doors, stepping out into the harsh mid-day light. Even

though the sun was shining brightly Madison pulled the sweatshirt tighter as she

walked down the steps. She glanced around, looking for her father's old beat up

truck. She sighed, 'Always late.' she thought as she flopped down on the step. 

Her family wasn't that of a normal one. Her older sister had run off with a

black boy and ended up getting married. Her parents had flipped out and stopped

talking to her. They had also forbid Madison from talking to her, but Madison had

her ways of reaching her sister. Last she had heard from her was that they were in

Minnesota, living with some of her husband's relatives. Her older brother had

gotten a scholarship to play football in Boston and had gladly accepted to both of

her parents approval. Her younger brother played Permian football, just like her

grandfather, her father, and her older brothers.

She glanced up at the sky as the sun started to set on the small town. She

looked around once more, trying to find any sign of her father. Again, she had no

luck. Living in Odessa was like living in hell. Most people didn't care if the town

went to hell as long as there precious football team won state and went

undefeated. Madison never understood why so many people could care so much

about such a simple game. Every time she would ask her father or grandfather, or

even any of her brothers she would get the same response. They would let out a

hearty laugh and shake there head, and say, "Your a girl, you wouldn't understand

the game." Even though she had grown up watching the game, there were still

some things that were forgein to her. Like how people could spend hours sitting on

those hard benches, watching the same thing happen over and over again. She

felt that she could call the next play, and 5 out of 6 times she was right. It wasn't

much of team when they only realied on one player. That player was Boobie Miles.

She had laughed when her brother had first mentioned him, but she regretted it the

first time she had watched him play. He was like a one man football team.

Loud shouts came from inside of the school and Madison looked back at the

doors as the football players started to file out of the doors. She stood up, smiling

at a few of them. She watched as Boobie walked out, followed by Chris Comer

who seemed to be in total awe of the player. Next came Brian Chavez, Mike

Winchell, Ivory Christian, and Don Billingsley. She glanced at Don for a second

before looking back at the doors. She had the hugest crush on him, but her friends

all told her that she should just forget about him. They told her that he was a bad

boy and would end up in jail pretty soon. She didn't listen to them, but kept her

distance. She knew that hundreds of girls liked him, and she didn't want to seem

like one of them. She felt as if some one was watching her, she turned around and

squinted a bit. Brian Chavez gave her a smile and waved her over. Brian had been

one of her best friends since preschool. He was also one of the first ones to warn

her about Don. She headed down to were the boys were standing. "Where's my

brother?" she questioned, continuing to squint.

"Me and Chavo shoved him in his locker and locked him in." Don replied, laughing

at his own joke. Madison gave a small roll of her eyes, while Brian and Mike let

out groans.

"That was lame." Brian said, giving Don a small push. "He's still getting ready. Said

something about having a date." Madison rolled her eyes again, "Yeah I'm sure."

She glanced at the door, hoping that he would come walking out of the doors at

any second. "He also said something about me giving you a ride home." Madison

glanced at Don, raising her eyebrows slightly. "He did?" she questioned. He

nodded his head, "Yep." Brian put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small

squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be in the car to, so you won't have to worry about Don

trying to jump you." Madison let out a small laugh as Don rolled his eyes at Brian. 

"Ha ha, very funny." he said as he gave Brian a small shove. "I thought it was."

Madison replied as she shook her head at the two as they pushed each other back

and forth. Brian stuck his tongue out at Don and ran after Madison. Don shook his

head, heading after the two, waving back at Ivory and Mike. Ivory glanced over at

Mike, "That should be interesting." he said in almost a whisper, before walking

away. Mike looked after him, nodding his head. "Yeah, I bet it will." 

**

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapther of the story and I hoped you liked it. Its easy to guess that Madison and Don will eventually be together. In the next chapter I introduce Kay, Jason, and Ashley. Please read and review.**


	2. Red Ragtop

* * *

**Okay, here's the second chapter of my story. I will also be trying to update at least once a day, but it might get hard with school, friends and appts. **

* * *

**  
**

**Madison was the first to the car, leaning up against she gazed around at the know**

**deserted school. She watched as Don and Brian walked towards the car, laughing**

**and pushing each other. Madison tried to hide the tiny smile that was forming on**

**her lips. Not many people every saw her smile. It wasn't that she never smiled it**

**was just that she didn't find many things that funny. Yes, she did have a sense of**

**humor, but she didn't think that many of the childish jokes she heard were quite that**

**funny. Don pulled the key's from his pocket and opened the doors of the car.**

**Madison climbed into the backseat, setting her bag next to her. Brian climbed in**

**the front and smiled back at her. "Why didn't you want to sit next to Don? Afraid**

**he'll bite?" Brian questioned, giving a small laugh. Madison cracked a smile and**

**shook her head. Don glared at Brian as he climbed into the car. Brian just shook**

**his head as he stared out the window. Don started the car and pulled out of the**

**parking lot. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and used the other to place a**

**tape into the tape player. He turned the volume up loud as Brian and him started to**

**mouth along to the words. Madison let out a groan and covered her ears. She was**

**never a huge metal fan, instead settling for country. Brian laughed as he watched**

**her expression in the rear view mirror. Don glanced back at her and chuckled,**

**grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand away from her ear. "Learn to like it." he said**

**flashing her a small. She let out another groan, "Fine _Dad_." she said as she turned**

**her head and watched as the vast land passed by.**

* * *

**Don dropped Brian off first. Pulling up to his house Madison let out a small sigh.**

**She had been hoping that he would drop her off. It wasn't like she didn't want to be**

**alone with him, but it would be fairly ackward, just the two of them. She left her bag**

**in the backseat and climbed out of the car. Don raised an eyebrow, "Where are**

**you going?"**

**"I'm moving up front, no point in staying in the back." she said, waving at Brian as**

**he disappeared inside of the house. She slowly climbed in the front seat and**

**closed the door. Don took off down the driveway, heading in the direction of**

**Madison's house. A silence fell over them as the music continued faintly. Madison**

**followed her hands and glanced out the window. "So how's football practice?" she**

**questioned trying to break the silence. "Same old same old." he replied with a**

**smirk. "Coach is working us harder then ever." he said as he looked over at her.**

**Madison nodded her head, "Sound's like something he would do." she said as she**

**looked away from the window. "Hows my brother? Able to keep up with you guys?"**

**Madison's little brother Jason was only a sophomore, but coach said that he was**

**ready to play at Varsity level. Madison worried that he really wasn't ready and he**

**would end up getting hurt, maybe ending his carer as a football player. Don**

**nodded his head, "The kid can play some serious football. Maybe the next Boobie,**

**but white of course." Madison smiled and shook her head, "He wishes." Don let**

**out a laugh as he glanced back at the road.**

**Don pulled up to Madison's house and gave her a small smile. She smiled back**

**and climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." she said reaching into the back**

**seat and grabbing her back pack. Don nodded his head, "Anytime." Madison**

**glanced up at her house and let out a sigh. She closed the door of the car and**

**watched as Don headed off down the road. She climbed the rickety stair case and**

**opened the front door. She was greeted by the smell of something cooking and her**

**younger sister, Kay's, loud voice as she practiced her singing in the room that they**

**shared. Her mother came out of the kitchen and smiled as she pulled her daughter**

**into a bear hug. "Hi mom." Madison managed to choke out as her mother kept**

**hugging her. "How was school?" her mother questioned as she let go. "Fine." she**

**replied as she set her back pack on the floor. She removed her sweatshirt and set**

**it over the back of the chair. Her mother smiled at her as she walked back into the**

**kitchen. Madison followed behind her, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a**

**can of pop and flopped down on one of the stools that was placed at the counter.**

**She watched as her mother bustled about the kitchen. "When's dad coming**

**home?" she questioned as she took a sip of pop. Her mother turned to her and**

**gave a small shrug. Madison shook her head a bit as she picked the can of pop**

**and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.**

* * *

** There was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Oh and the song Red Ragtop is by Tim McGraw. And Days Go By is by Keith Urban. Also I said that I was going to write in a girl named Ashley and I did, but I didn't mention her name, but Ashley is Madison's mom. Next chapter I will write in her dad and more with Jason.**

* * *


	3. For A Little While

* * *

**Okay here is chapter three in the story. It may be a bit shorter then the other two. I have a question for you. Me and my friend have a bet going on. Were trying to figure out how Flippy is related to Don. My friend thinks that shes his stepmom, but I don't think she is. If any of you know, please tell me, your help would be much appreciated. **

* * *

** Madison walked into the bedroom that her and her sister Kay shared. Kay**

had turned the music off and was sitting down at the desk, scribbling away at a

sheet of paper. She glanced up as Madison entered the room, giving her a warm

smile. Kay and Madison had been fairly close, only about a year age difference

between the two of them. Yet, like most sisters they had their fair share of

arguments. Madison set the can of pop on the desk, flopping down on her bed.

Kay turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. Usually her sister would have

returned the smile. Madison glanced over at Kay, "What?" she questioned, noticing

the look that her sister had given her. "Something the matter?" she asked, standing

up and walking over to her sister. Madison let out a sigh, "Not at all." she said as

she turned onto her side and looked at her sister. "Really?" she questioned,

raising her eyebrow once more. Madison wasn't the type of person to blab her

feelings out, but she told Kay about everything that happened at school, or at her

job. Madison grinned as she sat up, crossing her legs, "Well I guess something

good happened." Kay grinned, she loved hearing juice gossip, especially when

it envoled her sister and a certain boy by the name of Don Billingsley. "Do tell." she

said as she got up and sat down next to her sister. Madison turned to face her

sister and let out a dreamy sigh. "Well Don gave me a ride home today, since

Jason had a date. So we where in the car and it was kind of awkward since we

haven't spent much time alone together, Brian and Mike always seem to be around.

So we started talking about Jason and how he was getting along with the other

guys. And then we started to joke around and..." she stopped mid sentence as Kay

jumped up and let out a squeal. "Oh My God!! He confessed his undying love for

you, then kissed you." Madison let out a laugh. She often called her sister a

hopeless romantic. Kay was always dreaming up stories about Don and Madison.

She was one of the few people who had encouraged Madison to ask Don out, but

Madison had chickened out at the last minute. "No, he didn't claim his undying love

for me and he didn't kiss me. We just talked about random stuff." Kay frowned,

"You made it sound like you two were going to elope." Madison let out another

laugh, shaking her head. "No, but you know how it feels when you get to spend

alone time with that special someone and it just feels right." Kay nodded her head

"Yeah, I do." Madison smiled as she flopped back on her bed, "But your story is alot

better." she said as she closed her eyes. Kay smirked as she sat back down at her

desk. She had a plan for getting Don and Madison together, but she was going

to need some help. Kay grinned as she picked up and pen and started to write. 

'This has got to work.' she thought as she wrote away, planning on playing the

perfect match maker.

* * *

**There is the third chapter. I hope you all liked it and I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

* * *


	4. Here For The Party

* * *

**Here is the fourth chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapters. It is one of the best one's I have written so far and I hope that you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

**  
**

**Madison woke up to the sound of Kay's loud snoring. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked**

**over at the clock, it read 11:30. Madison let out a small sigh as she stood up, stertching. She**

**heard a small tapping, but ignored, just thinking that it was a branch. She padded out into the**

**kitchen. She pulled open the fridgerator and looked at its contents. She pulled out a container**

**of chinese food and a fork. She made her way back to her room. She sat down at the desk and**

**yawned a bit. She could still hear the tapping on the window and stood up, going to**

**investigate it. She pulled the curtains back, gazing down at the lawn. She spotted Brian and Don**

**throwing rocks at the window. Brian smiled as he looked up at her, motioning her to come**

**down. Madison raised an eyebrow as she closed the curtains, forgetting about the food on the**

**desk. She tip toed to the front door, slipping on her tennis shoes and pulling on her sweater.**

**She pulled open the front door, grimiacing as it let out a small squeak. She closed it lightly as she**

**walked across the moon lit grass, heading towards Brian and Don. "What the hell are you to**

**doing here?" she whispered in an angry tone. Brian smiled as he wrapped an arm around her**

**shoulders and lead her towards Don's car. "Where going to go to Jay's party." Jay was a kid in**

**their grade, but Madison didn't really know him. She shook her head, "If my parents find out,**

**I'm dead." Don followed behind them, "Don't worry, if they do, tell them that we kidnapped**

**you." he said with a grin. Madison let out a tiny laugh as she climbed into the back seat of the**

**car for the second time that day.**

**They drove down an old deserted road. Madison could already here the loud music, even**

**though they were about a mile away. She let out a sigh as she glanced out the window. She**

**wasn't a real party person, but sometimes Brian was able to convince her to tag along.**

**They pulled up to an old barn, where people were milling all around. She climbed out of the**

**car and slowly made her way towards the barn. Brian and Don followed closely behind her,**

**waving at a group of guys who were also on the football team. She spotted some of her**

**friends, but stuck close to Brian's side. He smiled as they walked into the already packed place.**

**Madison covered her ears as she pushed her way through a group of guys. Brian and Don had**

**left her alone and she let out a small sigh as she removed her hands from hr ears. She walked**

**over to an old beating up couch and sat down on it, watching all the people that were dancing**

**on the makeshift dance floor. She looked around, trying to see if she could find Brian or Don.**

**She smiled as a few of her girl friends walked over and sat down next to her. They both had**

**beers in there hands. Jessie, one of Madison's other best friends, smiled as she pulled a third**

**beer out and handed it to Madison. Madison looked down at the can in her hand with a raised**

**eyebrow. "YOU DRINK IT!" Jessie yelled over the loud music. Madison nodded her head and**

**opened the can of beer, taking a sip. The first song ended and the next song came up and**

**Jessie let out a small squeal. "COME ON!" she said grabbing Madison's other hand and dragging**

**her to the dance floor.**

**_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_and they're like,_**

**_its better than yours,_**

**_damn right its better than yours,_**

**_i can teach you,_**

**_but i have to charge_**

**Madison took another sip of the beer in her hand as she started to dance. She couldn't believe**

**that she was standing out on the dance floor, dancing. She was usually standing in the corner,**

**but she was having fun.**

**_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_and they're like,_**

**_its better than yours,_**

**_damn right its better than yours,_**

**_i can teach you,_**

**_but i have to charge_**

**She finished the first beer and glanced at Brianna, another one of her friends, as she brought**

**another armload of beer. Madison happily took one, opening it and glupping it down. This was**

**the first time she had ever had beer and it wasn't that bad.**

**_I know you want it,_**

**_the thing that makes me,_**

**_what the guys go crazy for._**

**_They lose their minds,_**

**_the way i wind,_**

**_i think its time_**

**The music continued to blare as Madison and her friends kept dancing around. She was know**

**on her third beer and had no plans of stopping. She knew that she would probably be sick in**

**the morning, but it hardly crossed her mind.**

**_la la-la la la,_**

**_warm it up._**

**_lala-lalala,_**

**_the boys are waiting_**

**Madison soon finished her third beer that she started to feel a bit dizzy. She ignored the feeing**

**and grabbed for a fourth. She felt two strong hands grab her hands and spin her around. She**

**looked at Don who had a serious expression on his face.**

**_la la-la la la,_**

**_warm it up._**

**_lala-lalala,_**

**_the boys are waiting_**

**"HOW MANY BEERS HAVE YOU HAD?!" he questioned her, keeping a tight grip on her**

**shoulders. Madison gave a small shrug and giggled, "A COUPLE." she replied. Don shook his**

**head, "I THINK ITS TIME TO GO." he said. Madison shook her head, "NO, I WAS JUST**

**STARTING TO HAVE FUN."**

**_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_and they're like,_**

**_its better than yours,_**

**_damn right its better than yours,_**

**_i can teach you,_**

**_but i have to charge_**

**Don shook his head again, and quickly glanced around the crowded dance floor looking for**

**Brian. Madison started to feel dizzy again, but shook the feeling off. Don looked at her,**

**grabbing her hand and leading her towards a back door. Madison could still hear the music, but**

**it seemed to be fading.**

**_i can see youre on it,_**

**_you want me to teach the_**

**_techniques that freaks these boys,_**

**_it can't be bought,_**

**_just know, thieves get caught,_**

**_watch if your smart,_**

**Don pulled her out a back door that lead to a small creek that was in the back of the barn.**

**Madison gazed around at the empty yard. "Wow its really pretty." she said with a small giggle,**

**looking over at Don. He nodded his head, I usually spend a lot of time back here. Madison**

**smiled as he lead her farther down a pathway to a huge rock. He climbed on top of it and sat**

**down. Madison followed behind him, gazing out at the small creek. The two sat there, just**

**gazing out at the small creek.**

* * *

**And there it is the fourth chapter. The song I used is Kelis' Milkshake. **


	5. I Hope You Dance

* * *

**Okay, heres the fifth chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Its another one of my favorite ones. It might be a little to cutesy, but oh well.**

* * *

**Madison and Don sat out on that rock what seemed to be about an hour or so. They didn't**

**talk, just looked out at the small creek. Madison was starting to feel better as she looked up**

**at the star filled sky. "Its beautiful." she said softly, still gazing at the stars. "Yeah, it is." Don said**

**looking up at the stars. Madison smiled as she gave a small yawn. "Tired?" he questioned as he**

**looked over at her. Madison shook her head, "No not really." Don smiled, "Ready to go back**

**to the party?" he said as he leaned back. Madison shook her head, "No I want to stay out here."**

**She could still hear a bit of the music as it floated out the back door. The song had changed to**

**a slow song. Madison smiled as she grabbed Don's hand and pulled him towards the creek.**

**"Where are you taking me?" he questioned, raising a eyebrow. Madison just grinned as she**

**stopped in front of the creek, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her an odd look.**

**Madison rolled her eyes a bit, "LIsten to the music." Don nodded his head a bit as he listened**

**as the music softly could be heard from where they were standing. He smiled as he wrapped**

**his arms around her waist, swaying along with the music.**

**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_**

**_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_**

**_Try as I may I could never explain_**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing._**

**Madison looked out at the creek with a small smile on her face. She felt that as soon as the**

**dance ended she could die a happy person. She looked up at Don who seemed to be in his**

**own little world. He caught Madison's gaze and smiled. Madison smiled back at him as she**

**looked back at the creek.**

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, When you say nothing at all._**

**Madison closed her eyes as she rested her head on Don's shoulder. 'This is like being in**

**heaven' she thought as they continued to sway to the music. Don looked down at her. He**

**had never noticed how pretty she looked until know. 'You can't fall for her know.' he**

**thought as he looked out towards the lake.**

**_All day long I can hear people talking outloud_**

**_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_**

**_Old Mr. Webster could never define_**

**_What's being said between your heart and mine._**

**Madison removed her head from Don's shoulder ad looked towards the barn. She let out a**

**small sigh as she turned her head and looked at the creek once again. Don smiled as he looked**

**up at the stars.**

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._**

**Madison looked up at Don, "What ya thinking about?" she questioned. Don smiled as he**

**looked at her. "Remember how you said the stars where beautiful." Madison nodded her head**

**as she gazed at the stars. "Well I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Madison's**

**eyes widened in surprise. The next thing she knew was that her and Don where kissing as the**

**music in the background continued.**

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._**

**_

* * *

_And there it was, the fifth chapter. I really hope you like this one. The song in this chapter is When you say nothing at all by alison krauss and union station.**

* * *

_  
_


End file.
